The present invention relates to an information recording system for the purpose of surveillance in the field of security, and particularly to a countermeasure against burglary of recording media on which information has been recorded.
A surveillance information recording device, e.g., a VTR (video tape recorder) provided for security, records information from one or more TV cameras that pick up images of places requiring surveillance. The recorded information, e.g., image information, is utilized for identifying the intruder in the event of a burglary or the like.
However, in such a surveillance information recording device, the intruder may remove the recording medium, e.g. a magnetic tape, on which information about him has been recorded before making his escape. If the recording medium is removed, the necessary information is not left, and the intended function of the recording device is not accomplished.